


Drunken Confessions

by slayforkay



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slayforkay/pseuds/slayforkay
Summary: Wynonna finds out how Waverly & Nicole met





	Drunken Confessions

After a failed attempt at catching a revenant and a domestic out at the Sampsons house ,Waverly Nicole and Wynonna find themselves drinking whiskey and tequila at Shorty’s. 

“ Soo haughtbag , how did you meet Waves , every time I ask her she brings up something else” wynonna says. 

“ well the first day I got here I saw Waves walking into Shorty’s and she was super hot- uh I mean beautiful and then after a few days Nedley said I should meet her because she was the towns sweetheart and I could use some friends. So I skip-a-doodled on over here and as soon as I opened the door , the beer tap exploded and Waves got a little wet” Nicole said, her southern accent slipping due to her drunken state. 

“ that wasn’t the only reason I was wet” Waverly mumbled under her breath.  
“ what was that waves” wynonna said   
“Oh nothing continue haughtie ,I mean Nic ” waves said looking flustered.

“ okay so anyways I walked in and said ‘ I didn’t know Shorty’s had wet t-shirt competitions and then she said she had a crazy night and she got stuck all up in her shirt so me being a nice deputy , helped her out of it but I was trying really hard not to stare at her boobs. After that she told me about her boy man and said she owed me one ,by the way waves you still haven’t gotten me a cuppuccino.“ nicole said stumbling over her words.

“ hold on wait a minute, Waves she got you out of your shirt that quick !” Wynonna half-yelled. 

“ what can I say she came in all swaggery and confident with that Stetson, those dimples and the khakis that make her butt look so cute” Waverly said with a smirk. 

“ what can I say I am good with flirting with women, I mean uh W-Waves , not other women I only h-have eyes for y-you” Nicole sputtered. 

Dolls walked in “ okay ladies I think it’s time for you all to go home”.

“What noooo we were h-having soooo much funnnn, why don’t you join us, wait have I ever told you how good your butt looks or how good you look, damn you’re one good looking sexy dragon-man” wynonna said 

“ no Wynonna you haven’t but unless you want me to stick you all on paperwork I’d advise we get you back to the homestead “ Dolls said sternly.

“ ugh fine way to be a buzzkill”  
“ mmm Waves you’re so pretty and I like you so much”  
“ aww Nic you’re so pretty and I like you so much too”   
“ really, wow , wynonna your sister thinks I’m pretty and she likes me , isn’t that great”   
“ dolls can we gooo they make the notebook look bleak” 

“ alright come on Earps and Haught let’s get you to the homestead “ dolls said.

**Author's Note:**

> hey I jumped out of the shower and wrote this for whatever reason. Please give a kudos if you like it or even a comment!! If you have any suggestions for helping out my writing or prompts just comment them tysm❤️ Also who’s ready for Episode 2? not me lol


End file.
